


Setting Things Right

by delorita



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I HAD to immediately write this after seeing Avengers - Age of Ultron in the cinema (dubbed). While I love the movie over all, some scene just didn't make ANY sense to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Things Right

“God damn, that little evil twin messed your heads up pretty much.” Tony Stark grumbles when he gives cold wash cloths to Natascha and Bruce. Romanoff and Barton huddling together on the sofa of Clint's sister's home, Banner longing in the big arm chair.

Bruce looks up at him while pressing the soothing cooleness against his still burning forehead. “That's a total understatement.” He grabs for Tony's hand and pulls him onto his lap. “Can you forgive us?” He looks pleadingly into his lover's eyes.

Tony melts when those big brown orbs meet his. “If Barton can, I sure do.” He carresses Bruce's face fondly.

“Can't believe the bitch made you all think my sister is my wife.” Clint grumbles.

“I'm really sorry.” Natascha grabs his biceps. “I mean I know the green guy likes my bed time stories and I'm the only one who can soothe him that way but really... look at those two, he'd surely never want to go actually sleep with me and nether I with him.” She pecks her friend and lover on the lips.

Barton studies Banner and Stark, as they kiss deeply, not caring if someone else is in the room with them.

“No, you clearly wouldn't and I wouldn't let you anyway.” As Barton wants to lie Natasha out on the sofa, she just wrestles him onto his back and devours him possessively.


End file.
